


One Night Only

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comment Fic, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, Pretending to Be Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Truth or Dare<br/>Prompt: Double Dog Dare - Lee/Karl, rock music (rirenec)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

“I love that group!” Karl said. “Can you get us in?”

Kara looked at them. “Maybe I could, but uh, you guys know it’s a gay bar, right? It’s a special engagement. Couples only that night.”

Lee’s face fell. “Oh.”

“Well, frak that, Kara. We can fake being a couple.” He sidled closer to Lee and put his arm around Lee’s neck.

Lee twisted his head away.

“Riiiight. Totally a couple.”

Karl turned to Lee. “C’mon, man. They’re not playing anywhere else on Caprica. Their next stop is Tauron. It’s not like anyone expects us to frak right out in front of the stage or anything.”

They both looked at Lee, who looked at his feet. He sighed. “Fine. But no PDA.”

Karl picked him up and hugged him. “Thank you! It’ll be great, you’ll see.”

Lee just nodded.

~*~*~

Two weeks later, Lee was glaring at Kara behind the bar, and she was pretending not to notice. She had to have known. She must’ve laughed her ass off after he left that night. Karl’s hand was tight in his, palm sweaty.

He looked one more time at Kara, who caught his eyes and puckered her mouth at him, then laughed. _Godsdammit_.

He pulled at Karl’s hand, growling, “Might as well get it over with, Agathon.”

Karl looked around at the crowd egging them on, stepped into Lee’s space, and wrapped their joined hands behind Lee’s back. He bent closer, whispering, “It’s just a frakkin’ kiss, Adama,” before he planted his lips on Lee’s.

Lee closed his eyes, his free hand tangling in Karl’s shirt, and groaned when his tongue met Karl’s. It’d been months since Lee had last kissed anyone. That was the only logical explanation for the kiss feeling that good.

Karl lifted his head moments later, and they stood there, breathing each other’s air, pulse pounding in their necks, until someone elbowed Lee, breaking the spell.

From behind him, he heard Kara say, “That was frakkin’ hot, guys. Can I take some pictures next time?”

He and Karl both turned at the same time. “Shut up, Kara!”

She raised her hands and backed toward the bar, grinning the whole time. “Just kidding.”

They watched her until she bent to edge under the counter, and Karl said, “Payback.”

Lee nodded. “Serious payback.”

They bumped fists and turned back toward the stage as the headlining group emerged from behind the curtains.


End file.
